Hahli
|-|Matoran= |-|Toa Inika= |-|Toa Mahri= Summary Hahli was formerly a Ga-Matoran on Mata Nui, and one if its Chroniclers. She was later transformed into one of the Toa Inika, and later, the Toa Mahri Powers and Stats Tier: 7-B, 6-C with Nova Blast Name: Toa Hahli Origin: Bionicle Age: Thousands of years old Gender: Female Classification: Toa Inika / Mahri of Water Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Water Manipulation and Absorption, Healing, Electricity Manipulation (As a Toa Inika, her element is intertwined with lightning), Fusionism (Can fuse with other Toa of different elements), Limited Telepathy (Can form mental links with other beings and share the things they see), Sealing (By combining her element with the different elements of five other Toa at once, Hahli can encase an opponent in a cage of Protodermis), can detect hidden beings with Elda, can mimic the abilities of Rahi in her environment with Faxon, Longevity, Regeneration (High-Low; Toa can regenerate the biological portions of their body and reattach lost limbs) Attack Potency: City level+ (Comparable to other Toa, such as Pohatu Nuva, who reduced Odina Fortress to dust, even if somewhat weaker), Island level with Nova Blast (Far superior to her normal attacks and capable of leveling Metru Nui). Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Comparable to other Toa, who can fight with Avohkah, lightning-based Rahi that possess the properties of lightning and were mistaken for lightning bolts, as well as Bohrok-Kal, Rahkshi, and Makuta who can manipulate electricity), possibly Relativistic (The Toa Inika could react to and dodge Umbra in his light form). Lifting Strength: At least Class 1 (The average Toa is able to lift over 1 ton), likely at least Class 100 (Onua Nuva lifted a boulder, as have other Toa and beings on their level) Striking Strength: City Class+ Durability: City level+ Stamina: Extremely high. The Toa Mangai were capable of fighting against the Kanohi Dragon for an entire month. Range: Extended melee range, Kilometers with abilities (Her range should be comparable to Pohatu's, who destroyed the massive Odina Fortress with a single timed Stone Blast), Tens of Kilometers with Nova Blast Standard Equipment: As a Toa Inika, she wielded a Laser Harpoon and a Zamor Launcher. As a Toa Mahri, she wields Protosteel Talons and a Cordak Blaster. *'Elda:' The Great Mask of Detection, which was used by Hahli as a Toa Inika. It allows her to detect nearby hidden beings, such as invisible opponents or spirits. This is seen when she interacted with Matoro's spirit after he activated his Kanohi Iden. It can also detect the Mask of Life. It is always on at a low level. *'Faxon:' The Great Mask of Kindred, which is used by Hahli as a Toa Mahri. It allows her to mimic the abilities of any Rahi in her general environment. If she was in the water, she could mimic the powers of any sea Rahi, and if she was on land, she could mimic the powers of any land Rahi. As an example, she can mimic the hypnotic abilities of an unknown sea creature. *'Cordak Blaster:' A powerful six-shot revolving rocket launcher designed by Hydraxon. Intelligence: Hahli is a skilled combatant. Weaknesses: Hahli is weakened without her Kanohi. Using a Nova Blast drains her powers and leaves her incapable of using her elemental powers for a few days. As a Toa Mahri, she initially couldn't breathe out of the water. Notable Attacks / Techniques: Toa of Water: Hahli is a Toa of Water, giving her the ability to control water. She can draw water from the moisture in her surroundings, even the air, and can absorb it as well. She can cause whirlpools and tidal waves. This power can also be used to heal. While in the Matoran Universe, "water" is actually Liquid Protodermis, Hahli can also manipulate actual water with concentration. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Bionicle Category:Lego Category:Absorption Users Category:Book Characters Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Electricity Users Category:Female Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Gun Users Category:Healers Category:Heroes Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Regeneration Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Telepaths Category:Toa Category:Water Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6